Tradiciones
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: En el reino de Seireitei había tradiciones muy raras. Algunas más que otras. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Tradiciones.

En el reino de Seireitei había tradiciones muy raras. Como esa tradición que dictaba que sí palmeabas el hombro de un caballero tres veces lo estabas retando a un duelo a muerte al que debía acceder a menos que te obsequiara una bolsa de rábanos… Sí, eso era raro. Pero había costumbres aún más raras. Sí una dama caminaba junto a otra por más de tres calles, entonces estaba obligada a invitarla a tomar el té en su casa o sería tachada de grosera por el resto de su vida. Sí después de pescar tomabas al pez con dos manos en vez de con una mano, debías regresarlo al agua y arrojar una gota de sake.

Pero la tradición más loca del reino era sin duda esa que dictaba que sí una dama caía en sus rodillas frente a un caballero, y este la ayudaba a levantarse utilizando solo una mano, una, no dos, eso contaba como una propuesta de matrimonio que la dama estaba obligada a aceptar.

-… Y es por eso que ahora tienen que casarse.- Matsumoto Rangiku y Kurosaki Yuzu concluyeron felizmente su relato sobre las tradiciones de Seireitei mirando entusiasmadas a Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin, que tenían los rostros desencajados por la sorpresa y la indignación.

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse venenosamente.

-Tú serías socialmente repudiada y no te casarías nunca, y tú perderías tu prestigio como caballero y por ende tu cargo como capitán.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Hitsugaya saltó como aceite hirviendo ante esto. –Bien, maldita sea, voy a casarme con la campesina.- gruñó resignado.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡Yo no quiero casarme contigo! ¡Y me importa un rábano ser repudiada! ¡Mejor para mí sí no me ató nunca a un cerdo asqueroso como tú!- Karin pisoteó tercamente antes de alejarse sin ni una palabra más con la barbilla en alto.

-¡¿Cerdo?!- graznó indignado. -¡Bien, como sea!- quiso irse por su lado también, pero su teniente se colocó delante de él.

-Capitán, solo quería recordarle que si no se casa con esa chica ya nadie lo llamará así.- canturreó obviamente disfrutando de su miseria, más porque esta era causada por una chica.

-¡No pueden quitarme mi puesto solo por ser rechazado!- trabajó muy duro por su rango, no podían arrebatárselo solo por no cumplir por una costumbre tan tonta de hace trescientos años.

-Temó que sí pueden.- eso lo dijo Kuchiki Rukia, que era hermana de uno de sus colegas capitanes, aparte de una noble muy adinerada. –Los rumores corren rápido y cuando el rey se enteré de esto estará esperando una invitación a su boda, sí usted no lo invita pronto entonces él lo llamará a su oficina, y cuando se enteré que ni siquiera habrá boda sin duda le quitará su puesto.-

Hitsugaya maldijo por lo bajo, pero él sabía que las mujeres tenían razón. El rey Yamamoto era justo, pero muy apegado a las tradiciones. Para él no seguir con una tradición sin duda valdría el imponer el peor de los castigos.

No quedándole más opción, resopló y giró sobre sus talones para correr detrás de la malhumorada campesina.

-¡Espera!- gritó al vislumbrarla finalmente. -¡Espera, por favor!-

-¿Tú otra vez? ¿Ahora qué quieres?- lo miró mal pero ralentizó el paso para que la alcanzara.

-Por favor, cásate conmigo.- suplicó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. –Te prometo que seré un buen esposo, solo tendrás que mudarte a mi casa y tendrás una habitación para ti y podrás gastarte todo mi dinero sí quieres, ni siquiera tendrás que verme la cara. Y luego de dos o tres años, será una época segura para que todos crean que al menos lo intentamos y nos divorciaremos y todo volverá a la normalidad.- eso último lo susurró. -¡Necesito que aceptes! No puedo perder mi puesto ¡trabaje muy duro desde niño por él!- comenzó a desesperarse.

La mirada de la chica impertinente se ablandó un poco, pero no demasiado.

-Todo eso suena muy bien, pero no quiero dejar mi casa. Mi hermano acaba de volver de esa estúpida guerra y quiero pasar más tiempo con él.- se cruzó de brazos. –Mira, la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero ser repudiada, preferiría no causarle esa deshonra a mi familia, pero no quiero casarme tan pronto.-

Él suspiró aliviado. Aparentemente ella podía ser razonable cuando no estaba confundiendo a las personas con animales.

-La boda no tiene que ser de inmediato. Puede ser en unos meses o incluso el próximo año, pero tenemos que comprometernos formalmente y enviar invitaciones pronto, en especial al rey.-

-¿Por qué el rey querría asistir a la boda de una campesina?- alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

-Tal vez no a la boda de una campesina, pero sí a la boda de uno de sus capitanes.-

-Oh, cierto… eres un capitán.- dijo, recién recordando el hecho de que llevaba un Haori blanco. –Bien… supongo que no tenemos otra opción.- se encogió de hombros. –Has la propuesta formal. Debes pedirle mi mano a mi padre y arrodillarte frente a toda la plaza y…-

-¡Sé cómo se hace una propuesta formal!- la interrumpió rodando los ojos. –Llévame a tu casa para conocer a tu padre, por favor… Acabemos con esto.-

La propuesta formal fue bien, su padre resultó ser su antiguo capitán, el que le había cedido el puesto para ir a vivir tranquilo a estar junto con su esposa granjera, y él claro que lo aceptó de inmediato para desposar a su hija.

La boda se haría el próximo año, en mayo, y estaban en octubre así que les dejaba mucho tiempo de libertad antes de tener que condenarse a vivir juntos por aunque sea un par de años por esa estúpida tradición. Sin embargo, la libertad tenía un precio.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que acompañarte a un baile? Eso no era parte del trato.- se quejó molesta cuando él le informó del evento.

-¿Qué esperabas? Eres mi prometida oficial y estoy obligado a llevar acompañante, normalmente voy con mi hermana pero ahora se supone que tengo prometida así que tienes que venir tú.- él tampoco estaba feliz con esto.

En el baile ella lo sorprendió bastante mostrándose con un vestido hermoso y un peinado elegante, actuando con perfectos modales cuando la situación lo requirió. Esa noche actuaron como la pareja perfecta, bailaron varias piezas y conversaron y se rieron para continuar con su fachada. Aunque él a veces dudaba sí esas conversaciones y esas sonrisas que compartieron fueron fingidas.

Los siguientes meses se ignoraron casi por completo, excepto cuando tenían que reunirse para ayudar a sus familias a planear su gran boda que debía estar a la altura de la presencia del rey, hasta que el siguiente evento formal se presentó.

Era fin de año y los capitanes debían pasear junto con el carruaje del rey alrededor de toda la ciudad para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran cumpliendo correctamente con las tradiciones que la época exigía, pues como se dijo antes, el rey Yamamoto se tomaba MUY en serio el cumplir las costumbres.

Karin se enganchó a su brazo con una mirada de puro aburrimiento en su rostro, no muy diferente a la suya, aunque luego ambos se sonrojaron cuando muchos de los otros capitanes comenzaron a burlarse de ellos diciendo que eran la pareja perfecta.

Luego de otra media hora de puro aburrimiento en lo que paseaban siguiendo al carruaje real, finalmente no pudieron soportarlo y la joven rompió el silencio y comenzó a conversar con él, que también estaba tan aburrido que le siguió el juego. Y antes de darse cuenta, el aburrimiento desapareció por completo. Ellos tenían opiniones muy similares respecto a literatura y ciencias, y opiniones muy diferentes respecto a política e historia, por lo que fácilmente se deleitaban hablando de intereses en común y disfrutaban de una buena discusión con alguien más a su nivel intelectual.

Cuando el paseo finalmente terminó y pudieron irse cada uno por su lado, la noche hasta les pareció corta. Deseaban volver a conversar, así que la Kurosaki hizo acopio de todo su valor y apartó su orgullo para detener a Hitsugaya de marcharse y pedirle que la próxima semana la acompañara al centro para que pudiera mostrarle en qué lugar de la biblioteca estaban esos libros tan maravillosos de los que le había platicado. Él se sorprendió, pero accedió pensando que eso ayudaría a su imagen como pareja.

Así, la acompañó a la biblioteca y le compró cada libro que haya llamado su atención, ignorando sus protestas de que podía pagar por sus propias compras.

-Sé que dije que cuando me convirtiera en tu esposa iba a gastarme toda tu fortuna, pero aún no lo soy, ¡y por sí no lo notaste solo bromeaba, idiota!- le hubiera dado un codazo de no estar tan agradecida porque estuviera cargando todos sus pesados libros nuevos.

-Se supone que te estoy cortejando, así que es mi deber comprarte regalos.- se justificó él.

-Como sea.- apartó la mirada para que no viera sus mejillas rojas.

A medida que pasaron las semanas y los meses, Karin comenzó a arrepentirse más y más de haber aceptado esta locura solo por la estúpida tradición. ¡Nadie le dijo que él era tan lindo cuando ella accedió a meterse en esto! Ahora se estaba enamorando como una estúpida mientras que él solo pensaba en su importante puesto como capitán al servicio del rey.

Toshiro, por su parte, cada día encontraba más y más encantadora a su prometida y se alegraba de que aparentemente los dos o tres años que tendrían que convivir antes del divorcio no serían un completo en infierno. Ella era realmente cautivante cuando no estaba queriendo arrancar tu cabeza.

Sin embargo, un día, mientras asistía como guardia a la boda de un par de nobles, se sorprendió mucho cuando algo muy peculiar ocurrió dejando a los invitados de piedra.

-¡Una de las flores se cayó del ramo y el novio no la recogió de inmediato! ¡Es señal de mala suerte! ¡No pueden casarse o su matrimonio será una desgracia!- todas las mujeres mayores y algunos otros comenzaron a despotricar en contra de la desconsolada pareja, que no tuvo más remedio que separarse aun en contra de su voluntad porque "la tradición así lo dictaba".

Después de mantener una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro por varios minutos al descubrir otra estúpida tradición de su reino, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba. ¡Era su oportunidad de ser libre! Karin y él no tendrían que casarse gracias a esa tonta costumbre. ¡Todo lo que tenían que hacer era dejar caer una de las flores de su ramo el día de la boda!

Cuando le habló entusiasmado de este descubrimiento, sin embargo, su reacción no fue la que él esperaba.

-¿Entonces ya no te quieres casar conmigo?- lo miró viéndose absolutamente traicionada mientras que el joven capitán solo podía parpadear con confusión.

-¿De qué hablas, Kurosaki? Nunca quisimos casarnos.-

-Claro, cierto… Bien, entonces el día de la boda me asegurare de tirar una flor fuera del ramo y tú asegúrate de no recogerla y eso sería todo. Adiós a mi vida como la rica esposa de un capitán.- suspiró con fingida tristeza.

Hitsugaya, aun sin saber por qué, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por lo que dijo. ¿Acaso solo le molestaba el hecho de que ya no sería una mujer rica? ¿Acaso esa fue la razón de que lo mirara de esa forma tan dolida? ¿Su dinero era todo lo que le importaba?

-Bien, entonces.- gruñó para luego alejarse rápidamente de ella, sin notar su mirada cristalizada.

Después de eso volvieron a evitarse lo más posible, ir a eventos juntos se convirtió en un suplicio y ya ni siquiera en las reuniones de sus familias para planear la boda se hablaban, e incluso cuando llegó el gran día no cruzaron palabras.

Toshiro esperó ansioso en el altar, sintiéndose como sí los nervios fueran a tragarlo en cualquier momento. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan ansioso? Solo sería esta absurda fiesta hoy que ni siquiera terminaría y ya mañana no tendría que volver a ver el hermoso rostro de Karin nunca más y… y eso era exactamente lo que lo tenía tan inquieto.

Sí bien últimamente habían estado ignorándose, eso no había ayudado en nada a apagar el anhelo que últimamente siempre sentía al pensar en ella. La extrañaba. Extrañaba sus conversaciones, sus comentarios tan audaces, su risa estridente, su brillante sonrisa, esos roces accidentales con su piel suave, el aroma de sus cabellos… ¿Pero por qué? Antes no podía tolerarla, y ahora cada parte de él la añoraba con tanta desesperación que lo ahogaba.

Mientras se preguntaba todo eso parado en el altar, su novia de repente comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del brazo de su feliz padre y su descontento hermano que nunca lo aprobó y probablemente sería feliz cuando la tradición de la flor caída los separe, y sin embargo, él apenas los notó ni se preguntó por qué ambos la acompañaban cuando debería ser uno a lo que posteriormente le sería revelado que ellos habían estado peleándose por ser el que la escoltara así que simplemente los tomó a ambos. Pero él solo pudo mirar embelesado a su prometida, vestida de blanco y con los labios pintados de rojo, con su cabello negro hermosamente recogido para dejar apreciar mejor su belleza.

Ella parecía un ángel, y él quería casarse con ese ángel. ¿Por qué no lo notó hasta ahora? Karin fue diferente desde el primer momento, incluso cuando se comportaba de forma insufrible lo intrigaba ¿y cómo viviría ahora después de perder la oportunidad de pasar toda una vida cautivado por su ángel? Maldita sea que no quería averiguarlo.

La miró con nerviosismo cuando fue colocada frente a él, ella se notaba triste detrás de su velo cuando la observo de cerca, y eso lo hizo replantearse todo. Quería estar con ella pero… ¿Quería ella estar con él? Sí se casaban ahora y no era lo que quería la habría atado a él para siempre y recibir su odio sería mucho peor que vivir sin su amor.

Mientras la ceremonia avanzaba, comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver como sutilmente Karin empujaba con sus dedos cada vez más una de las rosas rojas en su ramo, que ya estuvo un poco fuera de lugar desde el comienzo y con cada tirón de sus dedos estaba un poco más cerca de caer.

El sacerdote siguió dando su discurso, y justo cuando estaba muy cerca de la parte en la que tendrían que decir el "sí, acepto", la rosa roja del ramo de la novia cayó al suelo, rebotando ligeramente antes de rodar muy cerca de los pies del novio.

La audiencia jadeó y Hitsugaya ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo bien. Simplemente estaba aterrorizado de que sí lo pensaba demasiado acabaría arrepintiéndose el resto de su vida y no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro triste de Karin ni en lo mucho que la amaba y simplemente… se lanzó a levantar esa condenada rosa.

Le tendió la flor a Karin, que lo miró sorprendida por un segundo, antes de tomar rápidamente la flor y devolverla a su lugar, esta vez de una forma muy segura para asegurarse de que no volviera a caer.

-¡Una rosa cayó del ramo!- gritó una mujer, y por un momento ambos se estremecieron de miedo. ¿Había tomado la flor demasiado tarde? -¡Y el novio la levantó de inmediato! ¡Es señal de que será un buen matrimonio, y que sus niños nacerán sanos!- los dos suspiraron aliviados, antes de compartir una sonrisa al notar el suspiro del otro.

En ese momento notaron, que los dos querían que esa boda se realizara.

Cuando llegó el momento de besar a la novia, él levantó el velo y ella felizmente se le tiró encima, besándolo con la pasión que había ocultado tantos meses, siendo correspondida en la misma medida por ese amor escondido que acababa de descubrir.

Y todo estuvo bien… hasta que cuando Karin arrojó el ramo este golpeó la cabeza del rey, que los envió a pasar su noche de bodas en el calabazo tal como la tradición lo dictaba… aunque aun así ellos no se quejaron del resultado final. Tal vez las tradiciones no sean tan malas, después de todo.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este es el fic numero 14 del Reto FanFiction!

Genero: Romance.

Ojala q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo! Ahora me voy a dormir porq tengo sueñito u.u

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
